


Assumed Promises

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, bad Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor pays chained up Loki a visit and teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumed Promises

Assumed Promises

 

A blank white ceiling was all he ever saw anymore. For days he’d been strapped to this table, a magical gag covering his mouth. Waiting, always waiting to find out what was going to happen next. There were no visitors, no meals, no water. Only his thoughts to torment him, mock him for making errors and being weak.

The repetitive pattern broke at the loud scraping sound of a door being dragged open. Multiple footsteps approached him and finally figures swam into his line of vision. Just soldiers with no bigger purpose than to move him from his prone position to the two pillars in front of the table. His chains attached to a mobile device so that he was held by his arms as he stood between the columns. This actually lifted his spirits. He must be getting a visitor.

The military drones left him and the room was empty again. At least he had a different view, he thought wryly to himself. Again, the door opened but this time it was just the soft sound of one person. Seeing Thor enter and approach he smiled behind the gag. Finally his brother had come to put an end to this madness.

He glared with condemnation to make it seem it he was the one that had been wronged, to show he had no remorse for his actions. As the blonde approached, sad blue eyes bore into his soul, not giving him a chance to put on airs or pretend. This just made him angry that the warrior in front of him would dare to assume to know his motivations or ambitions.

“It has been decided. You will be given to the Chitari as a prisoner to keep peace in this realm.”

His green eyes shot open wide. How could they do this? He would surely by beaten and tortured, if not killed. Had his family forsaken him completely? Unable to speak, he asked these questions with his face and body, but even those were muffled by chains and the gag. Anger started to show in Thor and he flinched when a big hand reached toward his face. He readied himself for a hit of some kind, but instead felt the mouthpiece roughly torn from his head. Again his shock was apparent.

“Why?”

The bigger man looked down.

“I can’t stand to see you like this, Loki.”

His twisted mind could smell weakness and sentiment. There was no way he was going to let an opportunity pass to get out of here. He tried to sound as helpless and conjoling as he could.

“Please, Thor, don’t let them do this. Get me out of here.”

The other man looked down, pain clearly etched in his features.

“You know that I can’t.”

It wasn’t hard to put panic and desperation into his next words.

“Do you know what will happen to me if I go there? They will kill me.”

He made sure to emphasize the last sentence.

Thor’s head turned and he thought he saw a tear fall. 

“No, we made them agree not to end your life.”

A manic laugh escaped him.

“So an eternity of torment. You’re too kind, brother,” he spat.

The blonde stepped closer and gripped his head on either side.

“You did this. You caused this pain.”

His hold tightened.

“For all of us.”

Everything in him froze as he saw the truth flit through his brother’s eyes before the big man released him and stepped back. It seemed impossible, but it he’d seen it and the terrible reality came crashing into him. His lips curled into a cruel chuckle.

“Well, well, the mighty Thor, who's very name makes women swoon. And all this time you’ve had a crush on your little brother.”

Hurt flashed over the warrior’s face and he turned to leave. Loki may have been on the verge of losing his mind, but he wasn’t stupid enough to let his only possible salvation walk out the door. 

“No, Thor, wait, I’m sorry.”

Stunned, the big man spun to look in his direction. He hadn’t apologized for anything since they were children and he’d learned how to get out of trouble without uttering those words.

“What do you want?”

The deep voice was choked with emotion and he knew he could use this to his advantage.

“What if….is it possible I could feel the same?”

He put on his best act to make it sound convincing.

Thor looked disgusted as if he could see through his lies.

“You’re just trying to make me free you. You think I’m a fool.”

Panicking, he tried harder.

“No, really. It never occurred to me before now. I think I understand why I did all those things. I didn’t realize it was to get your attention until I became aware it was a possibility……”

Ice blue eyes studied him, searched for any truth in his words. Shaking his unruly hair, his brother decided he couldn’t believe him and started to leave again. Now that the gag was off, he could perform magic and made a double of himself appear before Thor. The sudden appearance stopped him short.

“Please don’t go. I need you,” it whispered.

The clone stepped closer to him, so close they were almost touching, but not quite. He could see desire flare into his brother and his duplicate lowered his mouth for a kiss. The big man responded but as they touched lips the magic dissipated. That was alright though, he had been testing his theory to make sure it was true. Angry, Thor stomped back to him.

“What are these games you play, Loki?”

He looked at him sadly.

“I don’t play at anything. You know my magic has limits.”

A large hand ran through the blonde hair. Inside he laughed uncontrollably to think he had the other man where he wanted him.

“Thor,” he said softly, causing his gaze to fall on him.

“I’m right here. We can be together.”

Emotions conflicted in the strong body in front of him.

“How can I believe you? After everything you’ve done?”

“Kiss me. Tell me if what you feel is true.”

Now the idea of kissing his brother was not his first choice, but it was worth the sacrifice if he could escape. Mentally he prepared himself to be as convincing as possible. The longing reflected back at him told him it was only a matter of time before the god of thunder accepted. 

After minutes of strained silence he slowly approached and wrapped his arms around the prisoner, pulling his smaller frame against the muscular heat. Loki swallowed hard, trying to stare into the eyes that studied him. Blonde eyelashes came together as the lids closed and their lips connected. Hating himself for sinking so low, he put everything he had into that embrace.

Mentally sighing in relief, it ended and he tried to look hopeful. Static electricity sparked briefly around them as Thor smiled and kissed him again. He hadn’t been expecting that and it took a second for him to catch up. Gods, would this never end? Strong hands slid down his sides to rest on his hips and he started to get uncomfortable. Before he could react, he felt his crotch being rubbed through his pants. He jerked back and pulled away from the other man.

“What are you doing?” he asked angrily.

“What’s wrong, love?” Thor asked tenderly stroking a thumb over his cheek.

Hell, he’d almost forgotten what he was trying to do. Quickly he changed his attitude.

“You just surprised me. Don’t you think we should get out of here so we can be alone?”

He tried to sound as seductive as he could, showing promise in his face and voice.

“I’m sorry, I’m not convinced you’re being honest with me.”

What the fuck? What did he need to do to prove himself?

“What more can I do Thor?”

Lips pressed against his again, the short beard rubbing his smooth skin. His temper was started to burn. Something productive had better come from all this. Again, he felt the pawing at his privates and forced himself not to draw away. That must have been what the bigger man had been waiting for as he left his mouth and quickly dropped to his knees. This was not good.

“You can’t be serious.”

A twinkle greeted him as he looked down to see his pants being unfastened. Oh, hell.

“Right here? What if someone enters?”

They both knew no one would ever come in here but he was getting desperate. This was getting way out of hand and he considered coming clean and just taking his punishment. But as bad as what he assumed was about to happen was, it was still better than the alternative. 

Shutting his eyes so he wouldn’t have to actually witness it, he felt the wet mouth begin to lick and suck at him. He felt sick and swallowed the urge to vomit onto the head he was sure was bobbing at his waistline. That thought almost made him lose it and he felt the hot bile rise in his throat.

Realizing he had better change these thoughts as his body wasn’t responding appropriately, he forced himself to pretend a beautiful girl was down there. The occasional tickle of coarse facial hair against his skin made it hard, but he was able to accomplish it. Finally he found release and gripped his chains for support. He vaguely registered his clothes being righted and wanted to kick his brother in his smiling face.

“Can we leave now?” he whimpered, feeling drained of everything.

Thor placed another kiss to him and he didn’t even care. He just wanted this nightmare to be over.

“Not yet, dear brother. I have to know I can trust you.”

That brought the fire back to his veins.

“What was that then?”

The big man scoffed.

“You let me pleasure you and I’m supposed to believe you want me? Come now, Loki, you should know better.”

Terror began to rise in him as he thought of all the things that could mean. His resolve wavered and he fought the words that wanted to spill out of him, confessing the truth.

“I need you to show me your love,” the blonde said gently before walking to the side of one of the pillars.

There he turned the wheel the chain was attached to and it slackened. Hope blossomed in him again as it seemed he may be set free. But the chain only stayed so far down before the other man went and turned the other side. Now he was confused and devastated.

“Who plays games now?” he choked out.

The god of thunder came back and stood in front of him. He had enough freedom he could strike at him, but that would be foolish as it wouldn’t gain him anything.

“No more games.”

The big hands began to press on his shoulders, trying to guide him down. It only took a second for him to understand and he fought against the motion.

“No, Thor, please. I’m not ready for this. I do want to be with you, I just need some time. It’s too sudden to accept everything. Why do you need this to believe me?”

The words tumbled out of his mouth in a desperate plea as he found himself kneeling on the hard floor, his arms stretched over him. Strong hands held his shoulders so he couldn’t stand back up.

“I knew I couldn’t trust you.”

The hold on him was released and he stayed where he was, head down. Could he do this? Could he go this far to avoid his future?

“No, Thor, I want this,” he wanted to die as the words passed his lips.

“Truly?”

“Truly,” he hoped the resignation didn’t sound as thick as it felt.

There was movement in front of him and he knew without a doubt his brother had removed his manhood from his pants. Looking up with pitiful eyes, he silently begged for understanding.

“I…..I don’t know what to do.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it easy for you. Stick out your tongue.”

Closing his eyes in shame and denial of what was happening, he did as he was told. He felt the soft skin of the other man’s member begin to rub against his exposed wet muscle, getting hotter and harder the longer it slid along him. If he had felt sick before, it was nothing compared to this. Every muscle in his body shook as he struggled for control. Thick fingers tangled into his hair and suddenly Thor was pressing into his mouth and down his throat. He had been under the impression it would just be the first act he had to perform, not all this too.

He tried to pull away, but the hand at his head held him place. His next instinct was to bite the offending intruder but that wouldn’t help his situation either. There was nothing he could as his mouth was slowly fucked against his will except fight his disgust and pray to whatever or whoever could hear his thoughts that this would end. 

Hate built in him and as soon as he was free, he was going to kill Thor. Preferably slowly and painfully, but he would end the life of this brute. Hot, salty liquid burned the back of his neck and he couldn’t stop from gagging, spitting most of it back out.

Finally his mouth was his own again and he took deep gasping breaths. He heard the shifting of clothes as his brother covered himself. Then footsteps that went to the wheels attached to his chains. He wanted to cry at the thought he was finally going to be released. But the chain tightened, pulling him up on one side. Wildly his head turned to see what was happening. The blonde man went to the other side and did the same thing and he was back in his original position.

“What…Thor?”

His brother came back to him, tears in his eyes as he kissed him again. He could do nothing but stare in wonder.

“I’m not a fool, Loki, but never doubt that I love you.”

The familiar, strong body turned to go, to leave him there. His mind was reeling from what happened. His brother, the dull creature he was, had deceived him? It was impossible.

“Don’t you leave me here!” he screamed, pulling at his restraints.

The sound of the door opening and shutting was undeniable and there was suddenly no hope. The trickster was left to contemplate that what he’d just been through was probably nothing compared to what he was facing for the rest of his existence.


End file.
